A computing system topology can include a plurality of computing devices that can utilize applications to perform functions. The computing devices can be hardware devices that can communicate with other computing devices or perform particular functions. The computing devices can utilize instructions stored on memory resources that can be executed by a processing resource. Some computing system topologies can be an internet of things (IoT) computing system that can utilize a plurality of IoT devices that communicate with other devices within the computing system. In some examples, IoT devices can be coupled to asset devices to track the physical location of the asset.